


Paper Hearts

by byuntastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun is the god of light, EXO Have Powers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and guardian of hell, and guardian of spring, basically a hades/persephone AU, chanyeol is a dick for a bit, chanyeol is a fire god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuntastic/pseuds/byuntastic
Summary: God of fire and guardian of hell Park Chanyeol falls in love with the god of light, and guardian of spring Baekhyun. He wants him and he will have him.Or a ChanBaek God's au.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol sat on a hill shadows hiding him well from any curious eyes. He surveyed the area, eyes filled with interest but it wasn't for the natural beauty of the area no his eyes were trained solely on Byun Baekhyun. He has been in love with Baekhyun for as long as he could remember, but the delicate God of light would never give him a second thought.

Chanyeol watched as the other made his way through the sea of wild flowers that grew in the fields around the orchards. The flowers seemed to dance around the light God as he sauntered through the flowers gracefully. He made even the most mundane things, like picking flowers or fruits, look like a small and beautiful spectacle. He admired the way the sun shone against his skin, bringing out the porcelain color even more. The sun practically making him glow, his white hair framing his face like a halo and his equally white articles of clothing made him look utterly ethereal.

He wasn't a major God, neither extremely powerful nor feared and not many mortals knew of his presence, though among his circle of friends he shown like a beacon. Though many usually paid him no mind the other had wormed his way into Chanyeol's heart. He had inadvertently become his sun and Chanyeol was drawn to him like a moth to flame, the irony and most tragic part of the situation was that he was sure that Baekhyun didn't know he even existed.

A pang of jealousy ran through him when the light God ran over to another guardian and all but threw himself around the other. He didn't know what came over him but in that moment of jealousy all he knew was that he had to have Baekhyun for himself. The jealous rage settled deep in his bones clouding his practical mind.

It was as if he were possessed. When the other was alone and far enough away from the other God he decided to strike. Acting on the jealousy and adrenaline feuling him he wrapped a strong hand around the smallers delicate wrist and pulled Baekhyun into his chest. He could feel the others panic and even heard the small gasp of suprise but before the more rational part of his brain could catch up with him it was to late. The ground opened up and they were plunged into the dark portal like hole that lead to Chanyeol's lair like home, the ground closing up behind them.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun tilted his head back sending the intricate flower crown that he had been wearing toppling to the ground as he soaked in the rays of warmth the sun provided. Enjoying the way the sun kissed his porcelain skin delicately as he lounged across a huge boulder near a orchard. He could hear Jongdae, God of lightning and thunder and elder Guardian of spring, humming to himself as he picked apples and various other fruits.

As quietly as he could he begins to creep over to the elder spring guardian, intending to spook him but before he could the other spoke in a nonplussed voice that simultaneously crushes his plan and gives away that he is in a sour mood.

“Don't even think about it, Baekhyun”. Made him deflate instantly and pout at the others back.

Baekhyun barely refrained from sticking his tongue out at the other, opting to drape himself on the others back. Most days the other man humors him and even joins him in his antics and tomfoolery. He's tempted to tease the other about how his mood is probably due to some sort of quarrel he had with, Minseok, the God of winter

“Either make yourself useful and help me or go bother someone else”. Jongdae says a small nearly inaudible sigh escaping him and his tone completely no nonsense as he attempts to shake Baekhyun off.

Baekhyun knew not to push when the other was in this mood so he settled for wandering around the different orchards, admiring the beauty of each individual tree and picking different leaves and flowers to weave a new flower crown.

He was so distracted by his frolicking, and quiet humming to himself that he failed to notice the tall figure masked by the shadows of the forest's edge. He also didn't notice the figures approach until a much larger hand was gripping his wrist and pulling him against a strong broad chest.

It all happened so fast, one minute they were on solid ground the next he saw the ground split open and the feeling as if he were free falling enveloped him. He barely had enough time to let out a small yelp of startled surprise, much less call for help, before they were plunged into darkness and his breathing hitched. Baekhyun clutched onto the black shirt that covered the broad chest he was plastered against like his life depended on it.

It felt like they had been falling for ages, he could feel it get colder and darker the further they fell. Baekhyun could feel himself growing lightheaded, the already pitch black seemed to be getting darker if that were possible, slowly he felt his eyes slip closed and unconsciousness claimed him.

~~

A dull pain radiated all through Baekhyun as he came too. He expected to be cold and in some sort of dungeon or prison cell but he was laid in a bed. Black satin sheets enveloping him, the cool fabric kissing his slightly heated skin.

_‘What Happened?’_

_‘Why was he taken?’_

_'Where was he?’_

He was wondering the obvious why, what, where questions but he was also curious as to _who_ had taken him. He tried to look for clues as to where he was but the room was dimly lit and decorated sparsely didn't give much away.

Baekhyun was about to get off the bed when the door opened and who he assumed was his kidnapper came in. The first thing that he noticed was the height difference, he was much taller then Baekhyun and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't just a tad bit scared of him, Baekhyun instinctively shrunk back and curled into himself slightly. The taller must have noticed how on edge he was because he stopped short a few feet away from the bed.

“I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Chanyeol.” The man said his voice softening.

Chanyeol? As in the god of fire and guardian of hell? That Chanyeol? When Baekhyun pictured the God of fire he always pictured a vicious, bloodthirsty monster, the being before him didn't seem nothing like how rumors and legends painted him.

Now that the other was illuminated by the dim candle light Baekhyun examined his kidnapper more closely. Other than his height the other had sharp features that were topped with fiery red hair, and dark eyes that seemed to be bottomless. His dark clothing contrasted his light golden complexion and bright hair. Baekhyun had to admit he was handsome, but considering their current situation he couldn't let himself dwell on that point.

“W-Why am I here? What do you want with me?” Baekhyun said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“I want you.” Chanyeol said his tone slightly possessive and leaving no room for doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this update honestly this chapter was a long time in the making. I was planning to have it out much sooner but work and life got in the way, then the writer's block hit hard.
> 
> thank you to each and every one of you who commented, bookmarked and left kudos. special thanks to @byun_abitha that gave me the extra kick I needed to get this chapter out. I'll try to get the next one out faster than this one.
> 
> once again hope you enjoy the chapter. comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> happy reading!

The flash of possessiveness left Chanyeol's body in a rush. As soon as the words left his mouth and he saw the startled look on the other's face he wanted to slap himself. He wished he could swallow the words back up or at least make them sound less suggestive then they did. He couldn't confess to Baekhyun like this. Not while the other was clearly afraid and wary of him. 

He was instantly regretting the way in which he had decided to go about the whole situation, Chanyeol didn't want Baekhyun to know like this. He had to try and fix this but he had no solid plan beyond bring Baekhyun back to the underworld with him.

"T-that's not what I meant.." he quickly tried to backtrack much to the others confusion.

"Then what did you mean?" Baekhyun asked.

"I need your help?" Chanyeol said but it came out sounding more like a question, not even sounding convincing to himself.

"With what?" Baekhyun said still wary but looking more curious than anything else, biting his plump pink bottom lip and tilting his head just so... the gesture stirring up need in Chanyeol. He took a deep breath to control himself when lust drop kicked him and started to replace some of the mounting guilt. It didn't help that the other was also in _his_ bed.

"I need you to help me to bring life to the underworld." he said simply but elaborated when the other still looked lost. "Well...the underworld isn't really known for its "scenery" so I was hoping. If you could help me make it look better?

"How could I do that?" Baekhyun asked sounding genuinely interested at the proposal.

"Well I was thinking you could bring life or something like spring here." he said trying to sound sure and convincing. 

The other was quiet for a while as if mulling over the idea before he spoke again. "I want to help you… I really do, but I don't know if I can.

"Why." Chanyeol asked his anger flaring.

"Well..b-because I lack that kind of power especially without Dae. You're better off asking Jongdae or a more powerful God." He said.

"No, I need you." Chanyeol growled lowly trying and failing to keep calm, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"No, you really don't." He said his eyes widening a fraction.

"Yes. I. Do." Chanyeol ground out his frustration growing and the grip he had on his temper slipping, his eyes beginning to glow a dangerous red.

"Well then I refuse and want you to take me back." Baekhyun retorted trying to sound just as confident even as his voice shook.

 _'Cute'_. Chanyeol thought to himself briefly, even though the God of light was visibly getting more and more frightened he still tried to keep his ground, Baekhyun was very much a fighter with his feisty attitude under his delicate facade.

"You can't go back!" 

"And why not?" Baekhyun questioned, eyes skittering around the room, most likely looking for an escape route but also keeping his ground on the huge bed slowly growing more irritated himself.

"Because I the king of the Underworld say so and you will stay here!" He said voice  booming and leaving no room for further argument. Chanyeol's eyes glowed a fiery red and he was surrounded by a dark, dangerous fiery aura. His hands were clenched into fists that were enveloped in flames.

Baekhyun flinched away from Chanyeol, looking anywhere but at the taller. Seeing the other flinch he took a few deep steadying breaths to calm himself before speaking again, getting his breathing and powers back under control.

"Even if I wanted to I can't take you back...it's not possible right now." 

Lies. 

Well partially so, it was true that it was harder to leave the underworld at certain times it's magical barriers keeping the dangers away from mortals and other gods. But Chanyeol being it's guardian and having enough power could leave with whoever he wanted to whenever he pleased. He wanted Baekhyun here in order for the other to get to know him better and he figured a little white lie couldn't hurt anyone.

"Nothing alive or otherwise can leave the underworld until the next full moon, only souls can enter." Chanyeol said his voice hard as he turned to leave the room and a baffled Baekhyun, the door slamming behind him.

~

Baekhyun gaped at the dark god, his mouth going dry instantly. He blinked slowly at the taller's retreating back, trying to process what Chanyeol had just said. 

He was trapped?

No! He had to try and get back he couldn't just sit here and be trapped for a month or until the dark being decided to release him. He'd never heard of nothing being able to leave the underworld but he'd also never thought he'd be trapped in the dark, desolate underworld. Baekhyun was really starting to regret not paying attention to Jongdae and Junmyeon's lectures on other Gods and their realms.

As he stood from the bed he let out a breath at how stiff he was. It felt as if being trapped here was draining him but he brushed it off in favor of stretching a bit, listening to make sure the coast was clear and the other wouldn't be back anytime soon. Baekhyun crept to the huge door and slowly opened it, the long dimly lit corridor looked ominous but he couldn't just stay here until Chanyeol came back. Seeing that the coast was clear he fully opened the door, took a deep breath and stepped out. 

His footsteps echoed softly in the desolate hallway even though he tried to tread as gently and softly as possible. He thought back to the dark God. A light blush came to his cheeks as the others face and deep voice came to mind. If he was being honest with himself, the other just seemed lonely and a bit prickly much like his home. 

Yes the other could learn how to control his snappy temper but it struck Baekhyun that perhaps the other didn't know _how_ , after all Chanyeol didn't seem to have much company. After a minute or two he somehow managed to make his way to a kind of courtyard. Unlike other courtyards that contained grass, flowers and other beautiful plants this one had stalagmites protruding from the floor along with deteriorated statues that were cracked and covered in moss. If Baekhyun was being perfectly honest he was seeing a recurring theme, the place looked so depressed and lonely like the rest of the underworld and its inhabitants. As he carefully tiptoed across the area he was unaware of the 6 eyes that followed his every move. 

Just as he was about to reach the other side of the "courtyard" Baekhyun heard a low growl. His eyes widened as the rest of his body tensed up. Slowly he turned his head and almost shrieked. Behind him in the shadows where glowing eyes. Not wanting to know who or what they belonged to he broke out into a full on sprint across the area. 

As he ran, he could hear the claws of whatever was chasing him scratching against the rock right on his trail. It was a wild chase until he took a wrong turn and stopped at a dead end. At this point Baekhyun was practically shaking as he felt the presence closing in from behind him. His mind conjuring up the horrible images of how horrible the pain would be and how when whatever was behind him was done with him he'd be an unrecognizable mess. Closing his eyes he turned and prepared for the worst….

But nothing happened.

Peeking one eye open he was met with the sight of a huge scruffy 3 headed wolf like dog sitting in front of him wagging its tail. Baekhyun stared at the canine incredulously. Knowing that it now had the light God's attention the dog began to yip excitedly, prancing in place palpably brimming with excitement. Not knowing what to do he only stared at the canine which caused it to squirm some more before seemingly out of nowhere the creature pushed a large stick towards him.

 _'He just wants to play'_. Baekhyun thought to himself

Baekhyun couldn't help the giggling sigh that escaped him practically delirious with relief at the huge dog not being a threat to him. Deciding to humor the canine he picked up the slobber covered stick and threw it to the end of the corridor the large dog following suit. Baekhyun backtracked as the large canine followed him still wagging his tail excitedly and occasionally doing what Baekhyun assumes was trying to do is guide him back to his room if the nudging and whining were anything to go by. 

They were entering a familiar corridor when something caught Baekhyun's eye. A staircase that he hadn't noticed before when the chase between him and the canine had ensued. When he neared it the three headed dog barked at him and whined as it telling him not to go down, but the pull and the young God's curiosity was to strong.

What greeted him when he stood in the middle of the staircase was what one would assume was the stereotypical depiction of hell. It was a pit of fire and there were souls swirling around in it whimpering and moaning in what Baekhyun could only assume was pain.

When they seemed to notice him they called to him and something in Baekhyun couldn't help but be drawn to it. As if his body had a mind of its own he slowly descended the stairs. He'd heard of things like this, the souls of the underworld were sometimes compared to sirens that lived in the depths of the ocean, beckoning creatures and magical beings of all sizes to their doom.

He tried to resist. To break free of their grip  they had on him. It couldn't end like this for him, he gasped as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Now that he was closer he could see that the souls were enveloped and trapped by a thick, viscous tar like substance. Baekhyun gasped as a hand like appendage shot out and grabbed his wrist pulling him closer to the vile looking substance.

 _'This was it. He was going to die'._ Baekhyun thought to himself. Jongdae and he had joked at how he wouldn't last a day in the underworld, Jongdae had of course been right. 'He was never going to see his friends again. _Never going to feel the coolness of the flowing water from the rivers he frequently frolicked at. Never feel the warmth of the sun again.'_

He vaguely registered a distant howl then what he could only assume seconds later was someone calling his name before the grip the appendage had on him began to burn. He gasped in pain and tried to pry his hand away, but as soon as the pain came it was gone and so was the tar like hand. Instead his wrist was being held gently by a larger normal looking hand and his teary eyes met the dark orbs of Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This fic is a loose attempt at a Hades/Persephone au. I've seen similar au's for different fandoms and decided to try my hand at one for this fandom so enjoy. 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
